Shipwreck disaster
by Weaselgirl0904
Summary: Yong-soo and the millitary ship that killed 46 sailors. Don't read it if you hate dark stories. Although it's not THAT dark.
1. the Act

There was the world meeting. The handle was pointing to 1 o'clock. Yong-soo leaned on his chair, waiting for it to end. When he spoke, no one listened anyways, they just told him to shut up. He started playing with the corner of some hand-out paper he received. It was about saving earth, but how ironic, it's written on dead trees. Everyone else should just do it like him and just melt off the gold out of products, and not mine for it. And since they were mostly chopping off trees for living space, they should just stack huge houses together, like a hotel, but a whole house per floor. He had ideas, but no one listened. Oh well, they were going to regret it later on. The clock slowly moved, and yong-soo, still fumbling with the paper, wished it to go faster.

3

Yong-soo flicked off some dust on his pants.

2

He scratched a spot on his chin.

1

He's too tired, he let go of the paper, and just slouched. Yao frowned at his brother's behavior, and lightly poked him.

0

Suddenly Yong-soo's eyes were wide open. Yong-soo slammed on the table and stood up, toppling over his chair. All eyes were on him. America, talking about saving trees by doing recycling, and asking everyone to participate in it, shut up also.

"Um, Yong-soo, is there something you would like to say?" Alfred said. Yong-soo's eyes wheezed about. He was thinking. Did it really just happen? Was what he felt real? Yong-soo could feel it, the screaming, the feeling of danger they felt. His eyes were blood-shot in mere 5 seconds, and he whispered,

"I…I'm sorry, excuse me." And he ran to the door. He pulled it open, and charged out. He barely even heard the voices behind him calling for him. 'It couldn't be happening, There's just no way, There's nothing wrong at all.' He thought. But he was wrong. It was happening.

Yong-soo was in his airplane, heading to South Korea as fast as he could. He didn't notice, but when he checked his cell phone, there were more than 10 missed calls from Kiku, Yao, and Alfred. But his throat was too dry to speak. Soon, the three had the brains to text to him instead. His phone vibrated, and he read the text from Yao.

'_Why the pandas did you just run out of there? Do you know how embarrassed I was? Get back here immediately!' _ Yong-soo decided to ignore the message. It would take too long to explain, and there was so little time. He asked the pilot to fly faster. His phone vibrated again. This time, it was from Kiku.

'_Yong-soo, what's the matter? Are you ok? Where are you right now?' _Yong-soo didn't like it that his China hyung sounded mad at him, but Kiku was the one that actually sounded worried. So he also ignored this message. There was the last one from Alfred.

'_Hey, Yongs, what's the matter with yah? Because of you, the whole Asians are in frenzy. They're all worried about you. Yes, even Yao. Now come back.' _He usually did not disobey America. But this time, was an exception. There was a reason, and this exception was needed. But he had to at least reply.

'_I apologize to cause trouble to everyone. But I cannot go back right now, Jones-nim. I will be back for the next meeting, I promise that. I apologize again.' _And he shut off his phone after sending it. Soon he was home.

After Yong-soo left, Yao secretly with Kiku took a jet and followed Yong-soo. Where ever HE was going, he wasn't just leaving the two of them behind.

After landing in the airport, he took a taxi to the port. No one else seemed upset, or horrified. No one knows yet. Or maybe nothing happened. Yong-soo hoped it was the second reason. But it cannot be confirmed until he saw it himself. He told the drive to go to the port.

Yao and Kiku arrived just in time to see Yong-soo heading to the entrance. They also took a taxi and told the driver to follow the taxi Yong-soo as riding in. The driver gave them a funny look, as if he was thinking, 'what are these psychos, do they think they're shooting an action movie?' but he nodded and drove. Yao and Kiku looked at each other worriedly now. What was Yong-soo doing dashing here after ditching the meeting?

Yong-soo came out of the taxi, and ran to the sea. He looked around hurriedly, but he couldn't see anything. He groaned, and jumped into a big fishing boat. He heard voices behind him, and turned around. He saw his brothers, calling out to him.

"Yong-soo, what do you think you're doing! Did you ditch the meeting to go FISHING aru?!" Yao screamed, while running over to him. Yong-soo didn't reply, but turned on the boat's engines. Just before Yong-soo left, the two managed to jump in the boat with him.

"Really, what do you think you're doing?!" Kiku shouted to him, losing all the composure he had. He seemed to do that a lot, losing him composure, when it came to him. Yong-soo did not reply and sailed on, until he knew-this was the place. He stared around him. The sea was calm. There was a light breeze. But the water was murky, and the air smelled of smoke. It indicated. No, it proved. A ship had sunk. There were various tiny bits of metal floating around. He stared at it. He heard it ringing in his ears. But just barely.

'_Help me.' _

Yong-soo screamed. Yong-soo screamed, and felt his legs give out. He fell on his knees, and screamed. He saw his brothers with alarmed scared faces, but he didn't care. Then, the thought came to him-he needed to save them now. It wasn't too late. Yong-soo took off his suit jacket and his tie. He took off his belt and got ready to jump off the boat. But he felt strong arms grab hold of his arms and legs. He turned around, his eyes like a madman, and saw his two brother, his two older, caring, brothers that had no idea what was happening. No idea what so ever what was happening underneath those murky waters.

"LET GO!" He screamed. He thrashed about. But those old nations were strong. They held on to him until he wore out. They tossed him back into the boat, and tried to meet his eyes.

"Alright, Yong-soo, I've had enough aru! You'd better explain what's happening right now this instant aru! Or you'll get a good beating to go and ditch the meeting!" Yao yelled. Kiku, who usually stopped Yao from yelling at him too much, yelled also.

"What were you thinking by jumping down there?! You could have hurt yourself! Don't you ever think of what you're doing before you take action?!" Yong-soo stared at the two of them, frowning, out of breath from yelling at him. He felt his eyes water.

"…ship…." Yong-soo said weakly.

"What?" Kiku asked.

"….There was a ship. The military ship. There were so many young men…..I…..I need to save them….They….I can feel it….they….they're still alive…" Yong-soo stood up again. He once more edged to the end of the boat, but his brothers held him back. But instead of pulling him out of the water, they hugged him. They hugged him tight. Yong-soo could feel it. They were thinking that the men were already dead, that there's no way they could have survived. But Yong-soo could feel it. Their hearts were still pounding in that deep sea. They were still alive, screaming for help! But Yong-soo also knew there was nothing he could do right then, in his fishing boat, with his bare hands, there was nothing he could do to save them. Yong-soo turned to his brothers and felt his hot salty waters flowing from his eyes. He let his heart open, and cried out. They pat him on the back, they murmured comforting words. He let himself be comforted, letting himself believe there was nothing he could do, and that there's no hope. That it was a lost cause.

Yong-soo stared at the TV. The people were screaming. The mother, the wives, the daughters, the sons. They wanted their sons, their husbands, their fathers back. 'They need to be rescued' they cried. Yong-soo allowed the procedures to help the ship get lifted back up, but he knew, or so he thought-it was hopeless. He shut off the TV, and hummed a tune. He shut off the screams he heard in his head. He knew the screams weren't from the men on the ship. They were dead. It was a lost cause.

Yong-soo stood on the funeral, in front of the closed coffin with his eyes wide open again. What was he thinking, to just use people, his OWN PEOPLE, as shows, to show he was working to save the dead people in the ship? The coffin was surrounded by white flowers. Behind him were the silent people. Here was another man, who tried to do something, who actually tried to do in something he himself did not believe would work. The man, this man who lied in the coffin now, was a better being. He actually tried. He wanted success. He kept on believing. Yong-soo stared at his white flower. He felt the guilt, the painful shame. He didn't deserve to put the white flower next to the man's body. But he did, and he bowed his head. He stood there silently, staring at the portrait of the man again. He felt the hot water flow down his face again, and his throat getting closed. He wiped the tears. He knew what this man would say-tears wasn't for men, and tearful men wasn't for the military. Yong-soo stepped down from next to the coffin. That was it. The search was closed down. No more dead people.

Yong-soo was in his work, and walking to get his lunch, when he overheard two men talking to each other.

"How long is the president going to keep this up? I feel sorry for Yong-soo-nim to be the only one to not know this."

"Can't be helped, can it? It's only a guess too. And anyways, the North Koreans DID say it couldn't have been their bomb that triggered the explosion." Yong-soo's mind went blank. North Korea. Im Yong-hwan. Democratic People's Republic of Korea. His brother. The criminal. The killer.

Yong-soo went to his home in the 38th parallel. It was hidden to people, but the house was right on the 38th parallel and his brother and he lived on it together. Contribute to both their government and bosses. Yong-soo opened the front door and slammed the door closed. He knew his brother was in there. Sure enough, North Korea walked out of his room looking ticked off.

"This isn't just your house. So respect it." He said crossly. Yong-soo saw his proud face and couldn't control it anymore. He tried so hard to appease to him, so they could be together again, be one again. To be bigger. Be more successful. But he couldn't handle it anymore. He threw a punch right across his face.

"You. YOU, KILLED MY PEOPLE!" Yong-soo screamed. Yong-hwan regained focus from the punch.

"Just figured it out? I kidnapped them from you quite a while ago." He said. Yong-soo punched him again on the other side.

"I MEAN THE SHIP! THE SHIP! YOUR BOMB WAS THE THING THAT EXPLODED MY MILLITARY SHIP!!" Yong-soo screamed at Yong-hwan's face. Yong-soo didn't realize Yong-hwan moved until he felt Yong-hwan's hand around his throat, and squeezing it hard.

"Shut up. My BODY, isn't your property. So respect it. And I think I told your idiot people already, it's not my bomb." Yong-hwan said softly. Yong-hwan saw Yong-soo's face going redder, and let go of his throat. "And, even if it was my bomb, where your military ship was, was in a location dangerously close to my territory. I don't like anyone getting close to me." Yong-hwan said.

"You're lying. It's your bomb. I can tell!" Yong-soo said, but quieter. His head spinned from the dizziness of getting chocked.

"My bomb? What if it WAS my bomb? What are you going to do about it, kill me? Hmm? Not give me food? Stop helping me? IS THAT A THREAT?" Yong-hwan said. Yong-soo winced. Yong-hwan saw who had the power now. Yong-hwan smiled and took Yong-soo's chin, pulling it towards him so their eyes met. "So, let's say it was my bomb. It couldn't have been made recently, could it? It's all about nuclear these days, and I really don't see the point in randomly throwing away bombs that I made so carefully to you. It was probably made from a long time ago, per say, 60 years?" Yong-hwan said with a grin. Yong-soo stared horrified. 60 years back, 1950. That's a touchy period for two of them. "Why do you think I would make bombs back then? I don't think we particularly had any enemies…Oh, I remember now, there were two I had, one was….America, and the other was Japan." Yong-soo hwan faked an innocent smile. "It's been a while since I saw anyone except for you and Yao. So anyways, they were my enemies. But I wonder why America was my enemy? ....oh yes, It was because we were ruined, and he tried to kill me, a communist, to support that other government you have. And why were we ruined?" Yong-hwan grinned crazily. "It's all Japan's fault. He ruined us all, and forced me to make weapons to protect myself, and you just happened to stumble upon it. So if you want to find someone to blame, go find Japan." Yong-hwan saw the fear, and hesitation in Yong-soo's eyes. Yong-hwan let go of Yong-soo and walked away. But Yong-soo said to Yong-hwan,

"Stop trying to make me like you!" Yong-hwan whipped around.

"What?" He said, dangerously soft.

"Stop it! You're just trying to make me hate everyone, and not see the joy in life, like you!" Yong-soo yelled again. "Stop blaming Kiku for all your problems! It's not his fault!" Yong-soo said, but his eyes told it all. Just a little push, and he'll fall. Yong-hwan said softly,

"Why are you calling him Kiku?"

"What?" Yong-soo said, caught off guard with the question.

"Why don't you call him hyung like you do with Yao?" He saw it, just one more push… "I know. You still refuse to say that he's your brother out loud, that he's someone you know, but not your brother. You still hate him, deep inside you! I'm not making you hate him, you hate him yourself! And, what would be more comfortable to yourself, blaming it on yourself for getting close to my territory, or blaming it to Japan for it? I think blaming it to Japan would be a better, comfortable option, don't you think?" Yong-hwan said. He saw it. The ruined, hopeless expression he saw before when they were just born, in the 1950's. When they were one of the 3rd worlds. "So, fill up your hate again, blame him. It'll take a whole lot off your shoulders." Yong-hwan whispered to Yong-soo and walked away.

I thank the 46 brave sailors that unfairly lost their life that day. Even thought they probably hated Yong-soo. Sorry it sounds so dark, and/or crappy. I saw the Korean Times, and there was the front page with these men, starting with the age of 19, to 40's. All DEAD. It's suspected that it was a north Korean bomb that triggered it, but they deny it.


	2. The fight

Yong-soo stared at the calm, black sea. He was spacing out, and that was the most comfortable. Shutting everything off, not thinking about anything. It was the most comfortable thing he could do right now. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked behind, and saw Yao, with Kiku. Yong-soo felt his mouth dry up when he saw Kiku.

"Yong-soo, are you ok, aru?" Yao asked Yong-soo. Yong-soo turned his back to them.

"I do not wish to see you two right now." Yong-soo said coldly. Yao turned Yong-soo back to them by tugging at Yong-soo's shoulder.

"Being depressed is no excuse to be rude, aru! No excuse is reasonable to be rude to your elders!" Yao lectured. Yong-soo slapped Yao's hands away.

"Why should I listen to what you say? I knew they were alive! I knew they were! You convinced me that they were dead!" Yong-soo yelled.

"What is the matter with you, Yong-soo? Why are you lashing your anger on us?" Yao asked him. Yong-soo looked away.

"I don't know who to trust anymore. I don't know who to believe it. North said he didn't do it. But I think he did do it. But if he did do it, then he said it was Kiku's fault, and he proved that I still hate Kiku, and I don't know what to do anymore!" Yong-soo let out. Yao looked directly into Yong-soo's eyes.

"You went to North aru?" Yao asked him. Yong-soo silently nodded. Kiku stepped forward.

"What did he say to you? Why do you look so disturbed?" Kiku asked. Yong-soo looked at Kiku's face, unsure if he should tell him.

"He said that it's your fault if he DID do the bomb." Yong-soo quietly said. The moment Yong-soo spilled it out of his mouth, he regretted it. It sounded so foolish. Apparently, his brothers agreed.

"What, aru?" Yao exclaimed. "And you BELIEVED it, aru?" Yao sighed.

"I don't know how it would be my fault, Yong-soo, if I never did anything that might have influenced him to do it, Yong-soo. And, anyways, North Korea's not that famous for being honest and admitting to what he did." Kiku said. Yong-soo felt embarrassment flowing blood to his head. How stupid he was, to get caught up in what Yong-hwan said. Yong-soo took a step to Kiku, and took his hand.

"Forget what I said. I don't hate you. I won't ever hate you. I'm sorry." Yong-soo said. Kiku noticed Yong-soo's ears were red to the tip. Kiku amused himself with the thought that Yong-soo could get embarrassed.

"It's alright. We just have to have proof that it's North's doing, and give him a punishment." Kiku comforted. Yong-soo let go of Kiku's hand and looked at Yao, to see that Yao was all tense.

"China hyung?" Yong-soo asked. Yao looked up, startled.

"Um, yeah aru. I have to go now. See you later aru." And Yao ran to his car parked in the driveway. Yong-soo looked at Kiku.

"What's wrong with China hyung?" Yong-soo asked. Kiku's face darkened.

"I do not know…I wonder what's troubling him…"

Few weeks later.

Yong-soo knocked on the door of his boss's office. His boss's voice said,

"Come in." Yong-soo opened the door, and walked in.

"Boss. I have proof! I have proof!" Yong-soo yelled, waving sheets of paper. His boss looked up, suddenly quite pale.

"Lower your voice!" His boss said sharply. Yong-soo stopped waving his paper.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to find the criminal that killed our people?" Yong-soo asked. His boss frowned.

"Let me see that!" His boss barked. Yong-soo tensed up, and brought the paper to his boss. His boss looked at it for a moment, then tossed it to his table. "Damn!" He muttered. Yong-soo looked carefully at his boss. He looked at the paper that had been tossed, then finally, he opened his mouth.

"Boss…do you not like North getting found as the criminal?" He asked gently. His boss whipped around, slamming his hand on the desk.

"LIKE? HOW CAN I LIKE, WHEN ALL THIS TIME, I'VE BEEN TELLING PEOPLE FROM THE NEWS THAT IT COULD HAVE NOT BEEN NORTH KOREA? THIS IS NOT GOOD NEWS!" His boss yelled. Yong-soo put the two and two together.

"You, you wanted them to think it was north? But we KNEW it was north! It couldn't have been anyone else!" Yong-soo yelled. "Why did you lie to the people?" Yong-soo questioned him.

"You don't understand, Yong-soo! There might have been a WAR. People were angry, they might not know that one fight against North would ruin the amount of careful friendship we bonded with them! Don't you know how hard I and your previous bosses tried to repair this relationship?" His boss said. "And then we wouldn't be able to-"

"A WAR? I WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED A WAR, TO AVENGE THE PEOPLE THAT DIED UNFAIRLY!" Yong-soo shouted back. He saw his boss flinching. "Don't you understand? He thinks he can do whatever he wants with us, and get away with it! We have more allies, more friends than him! More soldiers too! We could beat him, and get the land back! A WAR IS NOT WHAT YOU NEEDED TO BE CONSERNED TO BE ABOUT! You quenched the people's anger, making them calm down, so now, when they find out, they won't care as much! YOU KNEW IT WAS THEM FROM THE BEGINNING!" Yong-soo shouted. The room turned deathly quiet. His boss opened his mouth, then spoke in a quiet voice,

"When you're quite finished, go to the lab again, and make sure that this proof is ABSOBLUTELY sure that it is the North's doing." Then, he returned to his chair, reading some papers again. Yong-soo stared at his boss in disbelief. Then, he left the room.

Another few weeks later.

Yong-soo stood in the airport, with his bodyguards behind him. He waited, until he heard a familiar voice-

"Hey, look! Yong-soo! Over here!" Coming out of the arrived passenger door was Alfred, waving at Yong-soo. Yong-soo turned, and saw Alfred running over to him, carrying a wheeled trunk case. Alfred slowed his pace when he got near Yong-soo. Alfred stared at Yong-soo, then said,

"You've grown taller." Alfred ruffled Yong-soo's hair. "Loosen up! Don't worry too much, I'll help you get out of this mess!" Alfred said, smiling. Yong-soo softened, as he let Alfred's carefree aura seep into him. Yong-soo smiled back.

"Of course you'll help me, America-nim. You're the hero. You are MY hero." Yong-soo told Alfred. Alfred smiled widely.

"I'm the world's hero, here to save your day, Yong-soo! Say, why don't you call me Alfred-hyung anymore?" Alfred asked, as they walked to the airport's exit.

_"Being an American isn't good, Yong-soo." Yong-hwan said._

_"Why?" Yong-soo asked._

_"Because, when you turn successful, the nations are going to say stuff like, 'it's only because you're like America.' Or, 'it's all thanks to America that you're successful'. Doesn't it sound horrible?" Yong-hwan convinced. "And, don't you love to be Korean?" Yong-hwan pursued. Yong-soo slowly nodded, nervous about where this was leading. "Koreans, are the best in the world. We were the top. We will once again rise to the top. And we need to show them, we went to the top all by ourselves. We will show them, Koreans are the best. And to prove it, YOU CAN'T BE AN AMERICAN." Yong-hwan emphasized. Yong-soo nodded vigorously._

_"So, we're…the best? More than America hyung?"_

_"Stop calling him hyung." Yong-hwan said with an annoyed tone. "And yes, we are better."_

_"Better then China Hyung? More than ANYONE?" Yong-soo asked._

_"YES. Now do stop asking those retarded que-" Yong-hwan stopped mid-word when he saw the lights turn on from behind the rice-paper door of Yong-soo's room._

_"Yong-soo aru? Are you awake?" Yao's voice said over the door. Yong-hwan leaped out of the window, leaving Yong-soo all alone._

Yong-soo snapped back to reality, and smiled to Alfred.

"I didn't feel that it sounded very respectful." Yong-soo said. Alfred nodded.

"Well, while I'm here, I'll be like your dad! I'll make sure you don't get hurt anymore, alright?" Alfred said, grinning. Yong-soo grinned back.

Yong-soo, Kiku, Yao, and Alfred were all on Jeju-do, the island south of South Korea. There will be a press meeting about what Japan, China and South Korea himself is going to do about North Korea's actions. Alfred was just there to be with Yong-soo. But right now, in the room where they were suppost to be before the press started, was only Yong-soo and Kiku. Alfred and Yao had gotten out together. Yong-soo didn't understand why, but right after they went into the building, Alfred grabbed Yao and told Kiku and him that they needed to talk alone, and that they will be there on time for the press. Yong-soo argued with himself on whether he should wait here, or go outside and check on them, and finally, the checking part of him won. Yong-soo stood up, and told Kiku,

"I'll go to the bathroom to wash up a bit. I'm sweating like crazy right now." Yong-soo said jokingly. Kiku smiled, but his face couldn't hide the repelled face. Yong-soo stifled a giggle. Kiku was always so proper. Yong-soo walked out of the room, and wondered around. He was fairly ok, until he heard a sharp voice shout

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yong-soo jumped. But the voice was not directed at him. He looked around, and saw that in the hallway left of him, stood Alfred and Yao. Alfred was apparently the one that yelled. Yong-soo pressed himself to the wall. He shouldn't get caught, not now, when the aura seemed heavy.

"Don't yell at me like I want to do this, aru." Yao said to Alfred.

"Oh yeah? So, you want to help Yong-soo, but you won't even support him when his people got killed?" Alfred blurt out angrily. Yong-soo covered his mouth.

"It's not like that aru! You don't understand! Yong-soo's my brother, but Yong-hwan-North Korea, he's, he's…"

"Yeah, I understand perfectly. You communist." Alfred spat out the last words with pure hate. Yong-soo felt something hot and salty running down his cheeks, through the gap between his fingers, and into him mouth. Alfred stepped away from Yao. Yong-soo heard Alfred's footsteps coming near where he was. He quickly ran to a storage next to him, opened the door, and went inside. He stayed in there until he heard both Yao and Alfred leave. Yong-soo heard them both leave, then squatted down to the floor. Yong-hwan had not only taken his people, taken his brotherly love, and trampled on it, but he had also taken China-hyung away from him. Once he got out of the storage room, he went directly to the bathroom. Thankfully, his facial structure was naturally able to recover from the blotchiness crying gave fast. But he washed his face, and gave himself a face smile in the mirror. He looked fine. Thank god for his lee byung-hunness. He walked back into the room they're suppost to be gathered in, and found there were other people in there also.

"Ah, you're back." Alfred said warmly to Yong-soo. Yong-soo nodded. A staff member came to him and put something in his ear.

"What's this?" Yong-soo asked.

"It's a translator. We have to speak in our native language, and the ear plug thing will translate what we say." Kiku told him. Yong-soo again only nodded. Alfred walked to Yong-soo.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Yong-soo looked at him. He didn't look like he was hiding anything. China hyung on the other hand, didn't meet thin in the eyes.

"Yes." Yong-soo replied shortly. Alfred pat Yong-soo on the back.

"It's the nerves, isn't it? Don't worry, you'll do fine." Alfred comforted. Yong-soo just nodded, again.

The three of them all went on top of a conference stage. Yong-soo stood on the middle, Kiku to his right, Yao to his left. Yong-soo took a deep breath, then said,

"We are here today, to discuss the South Korean military ship exploding due to the now confirmed acts of North Korea." Yong-soo started. "We will begin by speaking about what should be done to North Korea for its act of betrayal." And Yong-soo stepped away from the mic. Kiku stepped forward to his mic stand, and said,

"I, representative of Japan, fully support South Korea, and from previous sufferings because of North Korea, believe it's right that North Korea will get their punishment." And after he stepped away from the mic, Kiku gave Yong-soo a small smile. Yong-soo couldn't smile back, however, because it was Yao's turn to talk. Yao stepped forward, and glanced at Yong-soo. Yong-soo saw with the edge of his eyes that Kiku thought it's obvious Yao will support with them. Yong-soo looked away, not meeting Yao's eyes. Yao's face hardened. He said to the press,

"I…." Yao looked at Yong-soo again. He closed his eyes, then finished, "I am sorry, I cannot support the two of you in that decision, aru." Yong-soo closed his eyes, for it was too painful, and he could not bear to see his China hyung's face, or Kiku's shocked face. As soon as he stopped speaking, the cameras flashed like lightening. It was blinding, but Yong-soo barely noticed. He ripped the translator from his ear, and walked off the stage. He heard the cameras flash again, but he didn't care. He ran out the door, and out the building. Yong-soo ran, but soon after running, he heard someone following him. Soon enough, someone grabbed his arm, turning him around. Yong-soo looked up from his tear-stained face to see Alfred.

"Let go!" Yong-soo shouted, wrenching his arm free from Alfred's grip. Alfred looked at Yong-soo for a minute, then said,

"Where?" Yong-soo looked up at him.

"Where what?" Yong-soo asked defiantly. Alfred grinned.

"Where are you running? I'll take you there." And before Yong-soo could respond, Alfred lifted Yong-soo up bridal style, and ran straight down the street. While running, Alfred yelled. Not a sad, tortured yell, but a refreshed, stress relieving yell. Yong-soo laughed when he heard it. His laugh turned slowly as loud as Alfred's yell. _Who needs China, when he has America as a proper hyung right here? Yong-hwan, does your Russia treat you like this too?_

_~Later on~  
_

"You are PUNISHING me?" Yong-hwan exclaimed. Yong-soo stood his ground, ready to take the fight. "YOU ARE PUNISHING ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU ARE A BROTHER! YOU CANNOT _PUNISH_ ME!" Yong-hwan screamed at Yong-soo's face.

"I can. The UN says I can, and I will. I will cut off trades with you, bring my military guard up, and I'm planning to do more too. I'm going to ruin you, if that's what takes to avenge them." Yong-soo said calmly.

"HA! YOU CAN? Are you threatening me?" Yong-hwan yelled shrilly.

"I told you, it's punishment, not a threat. A threat is a warning. The punishment, is happening." Yong-soo corrected.

"ALRIGHT! So I killed 46 god damn soldiers of yours! What's the big deal? You have millions more! I just killed more than that this week! And they were my people!" Yong-hwan declared. Yong-soo barely kept himself from snapping.

"You are a sad thing. You wish to BRAG about killing your own people? You sicken me. It's disgusting to think we're related." Yong-soo said coldly. Yong-hwan raised his hand in a fist. Yong-soo closed his eyes, standing there, waiting for it to hit. But it didn't. Yong-soo opened his eyes, when he felt something warm on his shoulder.

"Now now, physical violence isn't good. It always leads to war." Alfred's voice said. Yong-soo turned his face to his right. Alfred was blocking Yong-hwan's fist from him. Yong-hwan pulled his hand back, as if it burned from touching Alfred.

"YOU." Yong-hwan said. In that one word, all the hate and despise in the world was filled in it. Alfred smiled warmly.

"Yes, me." Alfred pulled on his hand on Yong-soo's shoulder, so the two stood closer.

"A war you say? I wouldn't mind a war." Yong-hwan said, licking his lips. "Too bad it's only be against me and you, Yong-soo. Your American friend can't help, can he, when he's already in TWO other wars." And Yong-hwan laughed cruelly. Alfred's face hardened to a frown.

"Shut up, North Korea."

"Or what, you'll NUKE me? Nice try, America. But I'm not afraid of you. I have China with me. I'll make Russia be with me too, soon. And who does Yong-soo have, when America, YOU can't be with him?" Yong-hwan said harshly. Yong-soo felt someone take his left hand.

"I will." Yong-soo turned, and saw Kiku. Kiku smiled at him. "As your older brother, it is my duty to support you." Kiku said softly. Alfred tossed his hair.

"Ah, who cares if it's 2 or 3. It's all just a war. I'll be with you all the way through, Yong-soo." Alfred said. Then, Alfred said to Yong-hwan, "And I got a bunch of other UN friends who I KNOW will support Yong-soo. Who's the better one now, North?" Alfred said. North frowned.

"China! Let's go." North barked. No one noticed, but Yao had been standing near Yong-hwan for a long time. Yao didn't even look at Yong-soo's face, as he followed Yong-hwan.

"중국 형!" Yong-soo shouted. Yao stopped, but did not turn around. "I…I'll forgive you! Because, because, we're brothers, through and through, right! So, even now, I'm still your brother, right?" Yong-soo shouted desperately. Yao didn't answer back. But while walking behind Yong-hwan, Yao lifted his right hand, and waved. Yong-soo stared at it, then started laughing and crying at the same time. Alfred and Kiku both hugged Yong-soo.

"It's alright. We'll be there. We'll always be there for you."

_FINALLY DONE TOT (oh, the last scene setting's probably somewhere isolated, but outdoors. Yes. I don't know, alright! DX)  
_

_Dramatic, yes? Complicated, yes? So fits with my other fics, yes? The italic flashback Yong-soo had was from my Warm Kind Days story. And this is based off on FACT. So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed, and….I will go to sleep now._

_**중국 형- China hyung. Literally.**_


End file.
